Urgent Information
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Foyle has urgent information for Sam. One shot, fluff.


Urgent Information

Author's note: This is strictly a One-Shot. I know I said I wasn't posting to Foyle's War fandom this week or next and I meant it (mean it) – but this popped to mind a few days ago and **Hey, it's New Year's Eve** and if you are in here reading fanfics; I think you should have a little fluff to make your night brighter. Love and hugs to all you wonderful readers – **Happy New Year**!

Thank you eyesforfiction for your time and feedback.

All errors are mine

Disclaimer: Own nothing/Profit nothing

Spoilers: Anything is always possible

Sam returned to work with Foyle at the Home Office after her divorce from Adam. She met a Spaniard named Carlos, who was on an extended stay in London on business, and struck up a friendship with him. On Sam's invitation, Foyle joined them for dinner one evening. It was obvious to Foyle from the start that Carlos was extremely smitten with Sam. He was not sure whether Sam was fully aware of Carlos' interest in her or not. Over the next couple of weeks Foyle and Sam talked as usual and he learned that Sam's interests in Carlos were growing. She would speak of Carlos more and more often, telling Foyle of their outings and quoting Carlos' comments frequently. One afternoon over lunch Sam said Carlos had asked her to go with him when he returned to Spain. She did not say whether she would go to Spain or not. Foyle was not clear on whether the invitation was for a visit or something more permanent; but, either way Carlos would have her far away from Foyle and the way he thought Carlos felt would only lead to the Spaniard trying to get her to stay.

Foyle knew Sam was to meet Carlos at his hotel that evening.

After a long internal debate, Foyle found himself outside Carlos' hotel ahead of the time Sam said they were to meet. He knew he was there in hope of intercepting Sam but could not bring himself to enter. While he lingered outside, he thought he should walk away; when he became embarrassed by his spy like behavior. However, as he turned, his eye caught sight of Sam through the window and he was unable to move away. Powerless to resist the deep pull, he walked into the hotel.

Sam was surprised to see Foyle enter the hotel lobby, "Christopher what are you doing here?" she asked while he was still several feet away.

His pace slowed as he spoke quietly, "I have some urgent information you need."

Instantly on alert, Sam matched her volume to his, "Oh! What's happened?"

The expression on his face did nothing to assuage her growing concern. "Nothing, yet."

Sam's expectant, yet concerned expression told him he had her undivided attention.

He continued as he closed the remaining distance between them. "But, I nearly repeated a horrible mistake."

Foyle took a gentle hold of Sam's elbow and led her to a narrow setback behind the base of the staircase, to minimize the number of people who might see them.

Sam's face telegraphed her surprise at their need to be secluded in order for her to hear the information.

"Is it something to do with the 'office'?" She asked, trying to mask her excitement and covertly phrasing her question so as not to alert anyone within earshot, concerned the information was related to the Home Office.

"No, it's personal." His face took on an expression she had never seen from him before.

His statement about repeating 'a horrible mistake' returned to her mind as he said 'personal'.

Sam studied his face and the expression, that was so foreign to her, held. "What mistake? Are you alright?"

"I hope to be."

He still held her elbow and Sam grasped his other arm with her free hand, "What is it, Christopher? You're starting to scare me."

Foyle shifted his weight and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "It was a mistake to let you marry Adam without telling you something first."

She could feel the heat of his close proximity and the intense energy emanating from him; especially where his hand held her arm and under the fingers of her hand on his arm.

Sam swallowed and focused on keeping her voice as low as his, "Tell me what?" She managed as her throat suddenly began to feel dry.

Foyle said nothing but Sam felt him shifting once more.

He removed his hand from her elbow and she started to question, "Christopher ...?"

But his fingers drifted across her cheek and slipped behind her ear as his mouth found hers in a brief, hesitant, kiss. The moment he began to pull away, Sam's hand flexed on his arm and her other arm wrapped around his back. She pulled them back together and kissed him without any hint of inhibition. Foyle quickly regained his mental equilibrium, after Sam's surprising reaction took his breath away momentarily. He pulled his arm from her grasp and eased his hand to her lower back, pulling her closer in a silent act of possession. When she sighed against his lips; he suddenly remembered where they were and drew his head back a little to look at her. Her darken gazed nearly caused him to claim her mouth again.

Foyle closed his eyes and pulled in steadying breath, he started speaking before he opened eyes; concerned he would not be able to say what he needed to if he kept looking in her eyes, "We shouldn't continue this here. We're at risk of ..." he braved to look at her, to emphasize the importance of his statement, "causing ourselves a public embarrassment."

Foyle swallowed and willed himself not to move closer to her again. Sam grinned at him; greatly relieved that he had not declared their kissing each other a mistake. Her eyes twinkled brilliantly and Foyle worried the inside of his cheek as he shot her a warning glance before claiming her hand and slipping it through his arm. He turned and led her through the lobby and out the front door of the hotel.

When they reached the front walk he forced a breath out and hoped he sounded normal, or at least calm, "Where too?"

Sam simply answered, "Nowhere public."

Foyle swallowed again, "Right."

He was suddenly infused by a sense of peace and found himself growing completely relaxed. He brought his hand from his pocket and covered Sam's hand that rested on his arm. 'Nowhere public.'


End file.
